Randall Park
Randall Park is a American comedian, actor, and writer best known for portraying "Kim Jong-un" in the 2014 comedy film, The Interview and "Louis Huang" in the ABC sitcom, Fresh Off the Boat. Park has also starred in the Marvel Cinematic Universe film, Ant-Man and the Wasp and the DC Cinematic Universe film, Aquaman. As of Season 3, he was also one of the recurring cast members until Season 4 on the improv comedy show, Wild 'N Out on MTV. Biography Park made his acting debut in the 2003 short film Dragon of Love (as the main character, Joel), which won the Best Short Film at the 2003 Hawaii International Film Festival. He has appeared in feature films such as Larry Crowne, Dinner for Schmucks, and The Five-Year Engagement. He appeared in various independent film projects such as Quentin Lee's The People I've Slept With (2009) and starred and co-wrote the feature film American Fusion (2005). Park has made guest appearances on television shows including Community, Curb Your Enthusiasm, New Girl, The Office, ER, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Four Kings, Las Vegas, House, iCarly, Cold Case, The Mindy Project, and Reno 911!. He appeared as Martin Fukanaga on Supah Ninjas and was a cast member on MTV's Wild 'N Out. In 2007, he regularly appeared as an actor in the filmmaking reality show On the Lot. In 2014, Park played a company rep trying to recruit college students in Neighbors, co-starred in the Jason Segel/Cameron Diaz comedy, Sex Tape, which led to his being cast in The Interview, portraying Kim Jong-un. Park played the recurring character of Minnesota governor, Danny Chung on the HBO comedy Veep. He appeared as Jeff in the prequel 2015 series for Netflix, Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp. In 2015 he also appeared in Wong Fu Productions' first feature film, Everything Before Us. Since February 2015, Park has starred as Louis Huang, patriarch of a Chinese American family, alongside Constance Wu, in ABC's television show Fresh Off The Boat (based on Eddie Huang's memoir, Fresh Off the Boat: A Memoir), written and produced by Nahnatchka Khan and executive produced by Jake Kasdan. He was the first actor cast on the show, with the producers having approached him before the pilot was ordered. In 2015, Park appeared with John Malkovich in the music video for Eminem's single "Phenomenal". He also appeared as a co-worker of Amy Schumer's character in 2015's Trainwreck. In 2015, Park also had roles in the films '' Southpaw'' (as Jed Wang) and The Night Before as Ethan's Boss. In 2016, Park appeared in the film Office Christmas Party as Fred and in 2017 appeared in the comedies The House as the Wall Street Guy and The Disaster Artist. He also lent his voice talents to the CGI animated film The Lego Ninjago Movie as Chen the Cheerleader. In 2018, Park played the role of FBI Agent Jimmy Woo in the Marvel Studios film Ant-Man and the Wasp. He also appeared in the DC Extended Universe, as Dr. Stephen Shin in the film Aquaman. Park will star with Ali Wong in Always Be My Maybe, a film directed by Nahnatchka Khan, and written by Park, Wong and Michael Golamco. The film is slated for 2019.